Retaining screws in the field of dental implantology or dental prosthetics are very important since they are used to fasten and hold together various dental components. These retaining screws, for example, fasten the dental abutment to the dental implant. Unfortunately, prior dental retaining screws tend to loosen over time. The loosening of these screws has caused many problems, and much effort has been devoted to solving these problems.
Dental retaining screws are typically fabricated from titanium. On one hand, titanium is ideal for this indication since it is strong, light-weight, and biocompatible. On the other hand though, titanium has a high coefficient of friction that makes it very susceptible to loosening over time. Specifically, a large percentage of the torque applied to a dental retaining screw is lost to overcoming the high frictional contact between the screw threads and threaded bore of the implant and between the screw head and seating surface of the abutment. According to some estimates, approximately 50% of the applied torque is lost in overcoming the mating friction under the screw head; and 40% of the applied torque is lost in the threads. As such, only about 10% of the applied torque exerted on the screw head is actually exerted as preload or tensile force stretching and tightening the screw.
Retaining screws tend to loosen in dental applications also because these screws are exposed to large loads and extended vibrations. Occlusal forces from chewing, talking, grinding, brushing, etc. continuously load the prosthetic tooth and accompanying retaining screw. These forces, over time, can decrease the preload and loosen the screw. Once the screw loosens, the joint between the prosthetic components can open or form gaps. The dental components, such as the prosthesis, the abutment, and the screw, can then bend or even break.
Over the years, many solutions have been proposed to reduce the occurrence of titanium screws loosening in dental applications. One solution is to increase the applied torque to the screw. This solution has limitations since the retaining screws can be tighten or loaded above the yield point of the material. In this instance, the screw can be permanently damaged and elastically unable to return to its original shape and position. Further yet, the maximum, attainable preload can be lessened if the screw is permanently damaged and deformed.
Many other solutions have been devoted to reducing the coefficient of friction either between the screw head and the mating surface of the dental component or between the screw threads and threaded bore of the implant. In some instances, screws have been made of gold-alloy material to reduce the co-efficient of friction, but their soft material causes deformation of their threads upon tightening.
In other instances, surface coatings have been placed on the retaining screw to reduce the coefficient of friction. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,295, entitled “Diamond-Like Carbon Coated Dental Retaining Screws” and incorporated by reference herein, teaches a retaining screw coated with diamond-like carbon. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,669, entitled “High Load Factor Titanium Dental Implant Screw” teaches a retaining screw coated with a soft, deformable, biocompatible material that is malleable and subject to cold flow.
These coatings reduce the coefficient of friction of the retaining screw, but the coatings have disadvantages. First, the coatings can be expensive. Additionally, they can wear over time or become removed or scraped during tightening. Further, although they can reduce the coefficient of friction, they do not prevent or inhibit the retaining screw from loosening or losing preload due to occlusal forces, vibrations during masticulation, and the like.
It would be advantageous to have a dental retaining screw that could be used to secure prosthetic components to a dental implant yet not be prone to loosen or lose preload.